Variation of a Theme
by tayababy
Summary: New Years Eve, 2010; seven people, four parties, one night; everything's same same but different. It's just the variation of a theme. Fourshot. Written for Fanfic Challenge Round 7: Happy New Year's


**CM – Variation of a Theme**

**New Years Eve, 2010; seven people, four parties, one night; everything's same same but different. It's just the variation of a theme.**

**Pairing: Garcia/Reid**

**Prompt: novelty noisemakers, time zone complications, champagne cork, (bonus prompt: black eyed pea tradition)**

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

_Chapter 1_

_December 31, 2010_

_10pm, Washington DC_

The party was already in full swing when, by some miracle, Penelope Garcia heard her cell phone ring in her clutch purse. "What's up, genius?" she smiled, recognising Reid's personalised ring tone. "You lost or something?"

She heard him sigh over the phone. "Garcia, I don't think I'm gonna make it tonight."

"But Spencie, it's only ten!" she looked at a clock while accepting another glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "We still have two more alcohol-packed hours before you have to kiss me like you promised!"

"Where I am, it's only seven," he deadpanned.

"What? You promised! And you lost that bet with Morgan and Rossi. You have to kiss me at midnight, or so help me god, you'll live to regret it!"

"Garcia, I can't help it if there was a snowstorm bad enough to close the airport."

Penelope sighed and downed the rest of her champagne, quickly swapping her empty glass for a full one. "Baby boy, where exactly are you right now?"

The muffled response was not only drowned out over the phone line, but the sudden explosion of novelty noisemakers behind her made it impossible for Garcia to hear anything other than the screeching noises.

"I'monthewestcoast," he muttered again, slightly louder and much faster.

"Reid, I swear, if you just said you're on the freaking _West Coast_, I'm going to kill you electronically!" she screeched into the handset.

She was met with silence.

Garcia looked at the screen of her cell phone. "Reid? Spencer?"

"Yeah?" he answered in a small voice.

"What were you thinking, cutting it this close?"

"Hotch made me do a custodial interview in Washington a couple of hours out of Seattle, and it's always raining there, but everyone else was busy so I was the only one who could go. Then Seattle-Tacoma airport was hit by the biggest, most destructive snowstorm they've seen in years and now I'm one of a couple of thousand people stranded here for new year's eve!"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, junior G-man, you don't get to blame this on the unit chief. You may be celebrating the new year two time zones behind me, but regardless of your current location, you do owe me a midnight kiss, no matter what you _or_ Morgan say!"

Frustrated, and more than a little drunk, Penelope ended the call with a snap, and called for a champagne-bearing waiter. She was nowhere near drunk enough.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

_7pm, Seattle-Tacoma Airport, Washington_

Somewhere, a bunch of children had sourced novelty noisemakers, and if the moans and groans that surrounded him were any indication, a lot of the tired, weary and frustrated travellers nearby were ready to shoot them.

"Anyone have any champagne?" another person called. "If we're going to spend the new year in this god forsaken airport, I don't plan of being sober for the majority of it."

A chorus of "Hear, hear!" and other similar agreements echoed the crowded area, and Reid shook his head. He didn't see the appeal of intoxication or drinking to get through a situation, it just wasn't something he believed in using as a coping mechanism.

Somewhere in the vicinity of the gate they were gathered around, a champagne cork popped into the air, flying into an unsuspecting traveller's lap. The ensuing screaming and laughing was contagious, and before long, in the spirit of the holiday, people were laughing, screaming, and throwing things at each other.

Spencer sighed. He couldn't even call Austin, his girlfriend, because she was at Times Square in New York for the dropping of the ball with her friends. It was times like these he hated, well no, not hated, but severely disliked, his inability to communicate efficiently with others.

He picked up his phone and debated calling Penelope again, but knew he was just in for another tongue lashing when he reminded her of his current location. He sighed again and picked up his phone anyway. He might as well make use of the time on his hands and call his mother. If she was having a good day, the conversation should be pleasant.

Key word being should, that is.

A blast from another noisemaker brought his focus back to his cell phone, open in his hand, and he remembered what he was about to do, and where he should be.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

_11.10pm, Washington DC_

The music was blaring loudly from speakers scattered throughout the room, and the alcohol was flowing to such an extent there were little to no inhibitions left in anyone. Penelope wasn't surprised she was dancing on a table, champagne bottle firmly attached to one hand, cell phone firmly attached to the other, but then again she wasn't the only one.

She was glad whoever planned the party hired strong furniture; they weren't the smallest or soberest people, and most women were dancing on said tables in all forms of high heels.

Her phone rang, again with Reid's personal ring tone, and despite her better judgement, she answered the call.

"Boy genius! You still stuck?" the alcohol was making her overly happy and loud, though nobody cared.

She heard him sigh, but didn't acknowledge it. "Yes, Garcia, I'm still at the airport in Seattle."

"Then why are you calling me?" she asked, as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

"Because I'd rather listen to your drunken activities than that of my current, extremely annoying, companions," he deadpanned.

Garcia giggled. "Why, pretty boy, when did you develop this sense of humour?"

"A couple of bottles of champagne ago," he admitted, "After I resigned myself to the fact that I'll be stuck here, alone, all night."

"Where's Austin?"

"Times Square with Abby, Charli and Gail; they've probably consumed even more alcohol than you and I put together."

"Speak for yourself, pretty boy; I plan on drinking a hell of a lot more before I pass out sometime after midnight."

Spencer scoffed. "At least you have Derek there to entertain you, or pull you off the floor! I'm on my own!"

Penelope giggled. "Darling, go drink some more champagne. Call me closer to midnight when you're feeling happier; your negativity is making my buzz go away."

Spencer stared at the phone in his hand as Penelope hung up on him, obviously better entertained where she was.

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

_11.58pm, Washington DC_

The countdown was about to begin, fresh champagne, the really good stuff, was circulating with strict instructions not to touch it until the ball dropped, and everyone was happy.

Standing on the deck with Derek Morgan, Penelope sighed happily.

"Ready to bring in the new year, baby girl?" Derek asked, pulling her back into his chest. They had had an excellent view of the family fireworks at 8pm from this position, and they were ready for the long anticipated even in less than 90 seconds now.

"Just about, hot stuff," she smiled. "Gotta call Reid and rub it in though."

Morgan looked around. "Where is pretty boy, anyway?"

"Stuck in some airport in Washington state with nowhere near enough alcohol to properly celebrate," she sighed again. "He's all alone; it's sad really."

Derek smiled and pulled his girl closer to him. "Well, do your best and spread the love, goddess. I'll be right here."

Penelope smiled at the beautiful hunk of a man holding her, and pulled her phone out once again. Quickly dialling Reid, she smiled at the sound of unoccupied children she could hear when he picked up.

"Baby boy, you owe me a new year's kiss," she greeted him.

"But there's still two hours to go!" he whined through the phone.

Penelope shook her head, not that he could see it. Morgan laughed. "The countdown has started, genius, we're on our way to twenty-eleven!"

Reid sighed as he could hear Garcia, and the rest of her party, counting down as loud as they could.

"TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX… FIVE… FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Reid could hear the screams and cheers, and chaste kisses, through the phone as their time zone welcomed the new year with open arms.

"Happy new year, baby boy," Penelope cheered into the phone.

"Same to you, Garcia," he replied quietly. He wished he had someone with him, or that he could be at the party with her, but some things were not meant to be.

"And remember, you still owe me a midnight kiss," she added. "I won't forget, and I will collect."

Once again, Reid stared at his phone as she hung up on him for a second, or third, time, he couldn't remember which.

Penelope grabbed a bottle of champagne from a passing waiter and topped up her glass.

"Black eyed peas for good luck!" someone called out, passing around a bowl. "Eat some for good luck and prosperity!"

Grabbing a handful, Garcia smiled. "Are we gonna need this?" she asked her partner.

Morgan smiled in return. "I think we'll need everything we can get."

_**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**_

_11.58pm, Seattle-Tacoma Airport, Washington_

Someone had managed to route the festivities from the Space Needle onto every monitor or projector in the terminal, Spencer realised, when everyone who was still awake started to get excited again.

The party in Seattle, despite the cold weather outside, was loud, bright and happy, which just made Spencer feel even more depressed, being alone.

He picked up his cell again, hoping Penelope would still be awake, and dialled her number.

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_I'm sorry, the person you are trying to call has their phone switched off or unavailable. Please try again later._

Reid sighed. Penelope was probably bringing in the new year totally naked with Derek Morgan, like everyone knew they would be but silently agreed not to speak about. The thought made him miss Austin even more, and he quickly shot them both off a text.

_Happy new year… the midnight kiss can wait… you owe me_

He curled up on his ever-present knapsack, trying to get comfortable, and fell into a fitful sleep, a subdued party still happening around him.

**_I'm well aware of the fact that the ending sucks, but it's better than the one I wrote before it. Please let me know what you think!_**

**_Emma  
_**


End file.
